PC:Damen Bane (stonegod)
Damen Bane, Drow Scoundrel Charming. Just, charming. Damendral Erthschilde Reginal Talenbaneran is the third son of one of the prominent heirs of the Talenbaneran Family. Not being as important as his eldest sister, nor as well connected as his elder brother, Damendral lives a life of indolence. To amuse himself, he has taken up many pastimes—crime, piracy, bounty hunting, and so forth. The Watch has no less than a dozen warrants out for his arrest, warrants that will never be pursued as long as his family has any say. Most recently, "Damen" has decided to take up adventuring as a pastime after reading about such things in the Screamer. ---- Summary= |-| Stats= Reactions, & Off-Turn ActionsSorted in order of importance: - color=#AA2255Cunning Escape:/color (Immediate Interrupt) If hit by an attack that would bloody or drop him and a +4 bonus would negate: +4 bonus to all defenses and after enemy is finished, Damen shifts 3 squares as a free action. - color=#AA2255Slid Aside:/color (Immediate Interrupt) If hit by an attack vs AC/Ref that would bloody or drop him and Cunning Escape does not apply: Damen only takes half damage. /sblocksblock=Damencolor=plumbDamen Bane/b/color—Male Drow Outlaw Thief Cloaked Sniper 13 Initiative: +20, Passive Perception: 21, Passive Insight: 16 AC: 26, Fort: 32, Reflex: 28 Will: 25 — Speed: 6 HP: 85/85, Bloodied: 42, Surge: 21, Surges left: 7/7 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#AA2255Sudden Bolt Surprise Strike/color color=#44AA44Ambush Trick Acrobat's Trick Sneak's Trick Tactical Trick Fleeting Ghost Shadow Stride/color color=#AA2255Sudden Bolt Backstab x3 Surprise Strike Cloud of Darkness Cunning Escape Slip Aside/color color=goldenrodShadowdance Armor +2 (daily) Boltshard Hand Crossbow +3 (daily) 3 Healing Potions Potion of Eladrin Shape Lesser Elixir of Invisibility/color Damen Bane - http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC%3ADamen_Bane_%28stonegod%29[/sblock] |-| Equipment= Coins: 32437 gp Encumbrance: 37 lbs Normal Load: 80 lbs Heavy Load: 160 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400 lbs |-| Fluff= Background The Talenbaneran Family is one of the more secretive Founding Families. Very old even before the Fall of Allaria, it was unusual due to it being made up largely of drow. The humans and drow of the family are known, if they are known for anything, for their decadent and hedonistic ways. They are, however, a family of shut-ins. Damendral Erthschilde Reginal Talenbaneran is the third son of one of the prominent heirs of the Talenbaneran Family. Not being as important as his eldest sister, nor as well connected as his elder brother, Damendral lives a life of indolence. To amuse himself, he has taken up many pastimes—crime, piracy, bounty hunting, and so forth. The Watch has no less than a dozen warrants out for his arrest, warrants that will never be pursued as long as his family has any say. Most recently, "Damen" has decided to take up adventuring as a pastime after reading about such things in the Screamer. Appearance & Personality Damen dresses well in a fine tall collared-coat lined with shadow-silk. He is never far from the silver custom-action hand crossbow passed down by one of his more adventuresome relatives. Damen has the sharp, handsome features of one of good birth, but also has the arrogance that comes with such station. Damen is normally good humored, though he gets bored easily. His voice is rich. He goes after things he finds fascinating with tenacity, though what he finds fascinating changes on a whim. He is educated, though recalls only enough to hold a passing conversation, getting quickly bored with scholastic matters. He prefers doing to waiting. Age: 126 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lbs. Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Someone Damen may have wronged may be after him; surreptitiously due to his family's connections. * Damen is generally allowed to run free, but what if something happens to the Family? * Some Watch members may harbor a dislike for the drow that can seemingly parade about town. Kicker Stories in the Screamer of other PC's adventures have driven Damen to the life. He would be interested in finding those that he has read about and joining them. History A Night at the Four Seasons: Damen was duped by a rotten farmer into a trap that sent the rest of his party into an alternate dimension. Damen escaped the trap due to superior preparation, and almost made the wizard in charge pay, but was dominated and forced into the same portal as his compatriots. After fighting dragons and eladrin, making deals with elder fey, and bluffing the darkness, he found himself mysteriously back in the Hanged Man. If Damen ever sees that old man again, he's dead. The Mark of Trogdor: While relaxing in the tavern with (she would say near) his new acquaintance Phoenix, another patron was challenged by spirits of darkness. Always up for target practice, Damen was transported to yet another dimension where the shadow-born dwarf's soul was the prize. Damen acquitted himself well. A fine diversion. Rage of the Savage Lands: Hired by a lizardwoman shaman to escort her to the distant Savage Lands in order to provide a cure for a plague of madness to her people. What happened is that Damen got entangled in politics, rampant madness, and a little hallucinogenic sororicide. He was well paid. |-| Math= Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Darkvision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Drow (FRPG, HotFK) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Stealth, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Elven * Cloud of Darkness * Fey: Considered to be fey * Trance * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Darkvision Class Features Thief (HotFL) * Backstab & Cunning Escape Powers * First Strike: CA against targets that have not acted yet * Rogue's Tricks * Sneak Attack: +3d8 once per turn with rogue weapon against target with CA * Improved Weapon Finesse: Use Dex for MBAs, +3 damage with rogue weapons * Theif Weapon Talent: +1 attack with rogue weapons * Skill Mastery: +1 trained skill, Nat 20 on skill challenge means automatic success, +1 additional success * Theif Combat Readiness: +2 to Init Paragon Path Features Cloaked Sniper (MP2) * Crossbow Savant: Range of crossbows +5/+10; hand crossbow is off-hand; load minor is now load free. * Sniper Action: When making ranged attack vs CA foe when spending AP, can use Sneak Attack even if previously used. In addition, can shift 1 on hit. Theme Features Outlaw (Dr399) * Surprise Strike power * 5th: Cannot be tracked and ignores difficult terrain in forests * 10th: +2 Intimidate/Streetwise Feats * Ruthless Hunter: Hand crossbow does 1d8 damage, gains high crit * Two-Fisted Shooter: Hand crossbow is off-hand weapon, load free one handed. When attack crits, make hand crossbow RBA free. * Backstabber: Sneak attack dice are d8s * Crossbow Expertise: +1 feat bonus by tier, ignore partial/superior cover (L4W Bonus) * Improved Initiative * Weapon Focus (Crossbow): +1 feat bonus to damage by tier to crossbow atks * Improved Defenses: +1 feat bonus to Fort/Ref/Will by tier * Merciless Killer: +5 damage vs bloodied foe with CA * Grazing Shot: RBA deals damage even on miss (if no other miss effect). Background Society—Noble: Diplomacy as class skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers }} |-| Tracking= Money + 1000 gp starting gold for 5th level character - 680 gp Bracers of the Perfect Shot - 100 gp 2 Healing Potions + 626 gp 1 DM Credit spent on Damen -------- 846 gp total + 7448 gp From A Night at the Four Seasons - 3400 gp Hidden Shortsword +2 -------- 4894 gp + 1688 gp From Mark of Trogdor -------- 6582 gp - 4000 gp Upgrade armor to +2 -------- 2582 gp + 5838 gp From Rage of the Savage Lands -------- 8420 gp + 7812 gp From Rage of the Savage Lands +12536 gp From 4 DM credits spend at 11th -------- 28768 gp -10400 gp Upgrade Crossbow +2->+3 -13000 gp Buy Eagle Eye Googles (paragon) + 2500 gp Sell Shadowdancer's Mask -------- 7868 gp +24569 gp From Auction House -------- 32437 gp Items * Shadowdance Leather Armor +1 (Lvl 5) from new 6th lvl character * Amulet of Protection +2 (Lvl 6) from new 6th lvl character * Boltshard Hand Crossbow (Lvl 7) from new 6th lvl character * Sandals of Precise Stepping from A Night at the Four Seasons * Potion of Healing, Potion of Eladrin Shape, Lesser Elixir of Invisibility From A Night at the Four Seasons * Shadowdancer's Mask from Rage of the Savage Lands XP XP Awards: * 7500 From retirement of Dang't * 2459 From A Night at the Four Seasons * 417 from 1 DM Credit spent at 6th * 3993 From A Night at the Four Seasons * 3552 From Mark of Trogdor * 4219 From Rage of the Savage Lands * 6551 From Rage of the Savage Lands * 3000 from 3 DM Credit spent at 11th * 1000 from 1 DM Credit spent at 11th * 7086 from Auction House Total XP: 39,778 Wishlist * Bracers of the Perfect Shot (paragon) or Bracers of Archery (paragon) * Drowmesh Feytouched Armor +3 * Shadowdancer's Cloak +3 * Shadowdancer's Gloves * Shadowdancer's Boots |-| Approvals= Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *I get RBA @ 1d8+12 damage Minor though so approved. Fixed Stonegod 21:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Drow now need to choose between Darkfire and Cloud of Darkness. Minor, so approved. Addressed in Level 7 update Stonegod 23:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Level 7 Gained while adventuring Level 8 Approval 1 Approved by Karlowitch Problems # total weight needs to be added in the equipment list. It should be 26lbs # Value of each item should be added in equipment along with a total of how much your gear is worth. # Misspelled Damen in Summary # Power to Hit Table – Maybe it should just be deleted if it serves no purpose. What do you think? Instead maybe make a note in the powers section you only have utility powers and no attack powers. # Calculated remaining gold to be 4894, so thats 40gp less. # Please make a link to spent DM credit Comments Fairly minor things. This is actually the best character sheet I have seen among the ones I have reviewed, so props for that ;). I feel comfortable approving Damen, so he is now approved by me :) ! Approval 2 I agree that deleting the Powers block from the Math section is a good idea for a Martial Essentials PC like you. Everything else looks to be in order. *Approved by WEContact Level 9 Approval 1 Everything looks perfect. My only recommendation is that you switch over to Shun's new tabber format so that I don't have to navigate to the /Approvals page to edit the Approvals page as a whole. That's not actually an error, however, so: *Approved by WEContact 16:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 The only thing that is confusing looking at the sheet is whether you get the bonus damage from Knife in the Dark if you are in the cloud of darkness or your opponent ''is in the cloud of darkness. Can you clarify the wording on the sheet. When you have a chance. *Approved by MeepoLives 17:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ''The Cloud of Darkness power description has the clarification (its for targets in the cloud). Stonegod 00:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Level 10-11 Gained during adventure. Level 12 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: Looks good Yep, everything is nice and neat. Approved by ~~~~ Approval 2 Status: Approved for level 12 by WEContact and renau1g Level 13 Approval 1 Approval 2 ---- Changes * 2010/11/30: Created * 2011/03/05: Level 7 * 2011/10/09: Level 8 * 2011/11/28: Level 9 * 2012/03/21: Level 10 * 2012/06/01: Level 12 * 2013/01/11: Level 13 Category:L4W Category:Drow Category:Striker Category:Rogue